1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple disk clutch.
2. Discussion of the Background
A system has been known in which a clutch for making and breaking transmission of a rotational driving force from a crankshaft to a transmission shaft is provided in the course of transmission of the driving force. The clutch has a plurality of frictional disks, and the rotational driving force of the crankshaft is transmitted to the transmission shaft by pressing the frictional disks against to each other. Furthermore, the system includes a cam mechanism for reducing a back torque by relaxing the pressing force on the frictional disks when the rotational driving force from the crankshaft increases (refer to, for example, FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-325993). The contents of Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-325993 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
However, with only the cam mechanism as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2005-325993, the operation of the cam mechanism may be accompanied by generation of a sound due to contact or collisions between metallic component parts.